


the sun's in my heart

by sasspan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, and a sad attempt at banter haha, sappy older post-reveal stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasspan/pseuds/sasspan
Summary: Adrien and Marinette do a little spring cleaning.





	the sun's in my heart

It was a sad thing to admit, but the evidence was indisputable: Marinette Dupain-Cheng was, in fact, a hoarder.

“Tragic,” sighed Adrien as he hefted what felt like the thirtieth box that afternoon. “Think about tomorrow’s headlines: “City’s former heroine revealed to be mega packrat. Handsome boyfriend smothered to death under avalanche of garbage”. It’ll make the front page and everything. My poor fans.”

“What fans?” said Marinette innocently from outside; when he poked his head out of the closet, indignant, she took the opportunity to lob an old pillow at him. “Anyways, not everyone has a gigantic mansion attic to keep all their stuff in, Richie Rich.” 

“Just a gigantic walk-in closet, apparently.”

She waved another pillow at him threateningly. “You’re a mouthy kitten, aren’t you?”

“More like meow-thy,” he quipped, then ducked as the pillow sailed towards him. “Where do you want this box?”

“Right over…” She waved vaguely at her cluttered desk. “Somewhere.”

He set it on the chair before cracking it open with a puff of dust. A very recognizable face stared up at him from inside; Adrien frowned, riffling through the rest of the box, and said, “Wait, Marinette, are these…all posters of me?”

She hummed noncommittally; he turned, and saw that she had gone a little red, even as a teasing smile curled her mouth. “Don’t pretend like you don’t have a room full of Ladybug merchandise at your house.”

“Can’t deny that.” 

Marinette giggled and bumped his shoulder gently as she walked by him. “Back to work, kitty. Remember, stuff we’ll keep goes on the desk and stuff we’ll throw goes by the mirror.”

She disappeared into the closet, and for a few minutes there was mostly silence as they worked; Adrien sorting through the contents of the boxes (Dried up eyeliner? Throw. Tiara from Marinette’s second grade fairy costume? Keep, definitely.), and Marinette shuffling things around behind him.

Then, with a sudden intake of breath, she said, “Oh.” 

Her voice was so soft he barely heard it. A moment later she was stepping out of the closet, holding something dark and crumpled. 

“An umbrella?” he said; the mundanity of it didn’t quite match her reverent expression. 

“This one’s special.”

He looked again, but it seemed the same as before. Just one of those cheap umbrellas you could buy at any corner-store; maybe it had been black once but age and sunlight had worn it gray. 

“I don’t get it,” he said. 

Marinette’s gaze was very far away. She said, “It was raining, and I didn’t have an umbrella. I was waiting by the front doors of the school, trying to figure out how I was gonna get home, and then…” 

She turned to him. In the quiet stillness of the afternoon the moment hung between them; sun rays from the window caught her lashes and painted them gold. Dust motes swirled. Marinette smiled at him; a dear, familiar smile that he knew in every corner of his heart.

But—

In his mind’s eye they were fifteen again. In front of the school—yes, it was raining—and he was holding the umbrella out, like a question, half-asked; will you…?

Marinette reached out. For a second they both held the umbrella, a completed bridge between the two of them. The thunder rumbled. 

Then she was pulling back, the umbrella a dark halo behind her pink face, her bright eyes. It had snapped around her…they’d laughed together, and then she had smiled at him. The same smile as now, a sliver of golden light peeping out from between dark clouds, but not as familiar. Not yet. 

“Oh,” said Adrien wonderingly. His throat ached; his heart swelled until he thought it might burst. “Chewing gum.” 

Marinette’s face crinkled into a laugh. “Chewing gum,” she agreed, her smile brilliant, and put the umbrella on her desk.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote most of this back in May as a kind of one-year anniversary thing for the origins episodes but didn't get around to posting until now. Sorry about that, ha.


End file.
